Conventionally, in a drug dispenser for dispensing packed drugs such as blister packs 100 as shown in FIG. 7, heat tablets 101 as shown in FIG. 8 and special ampoules 102 as shown in FIG. 9 at the request of a pharmacist, a plurality of drug cases are stacked in the drug case in a vertical direction so that the lowermost drug can be pushed out in a horizontal direction by a pushing mechanism to dispense it.
In this kind of drug dispenser, when the shortage of the drug is caused, the drag case is filled with the drugs stacked. If the end surfaces of the drugs do not align in a vertical direction but are dislocated in a horizontal direction, a pushing mechanism for pushing out the lowermost drug in a horizontal direction may fail to operate normally. Therefore, when filling the drug case with the drugs, it has been necessary to line up the drugs so that the rear ends of the drugs are aligned, making the filling work troublesome.